


A Pack of Wild Dogs

by AlbusMalfoy



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Drinking, Drugs, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Joseph Kavinsky is His Own Warning, M/M, Multi, Plea for Help, Possessive Behavior, Underage Drinking, cheating?, more to come i promise - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:11:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusMalfoy/pseuds/AlbusMalfoy
Summary: Kavinskys decent into madness, with some fun bits in between





	A Pack of Wild Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry for any and all typos im too lazy to fix them and no one edits for me, but i hope you enjoy this anyways

 

Bright lights danced through the overcrowded house of some rich snob that almost no one there knew the name of, too many drinks and drugs were going around for anyone to know anyone's name, hands on hips shirts on the floor and if the music was any louder everyone in there was sure to go deaf by sunrise, Prokopenko found himself a nice comfortable place leaning on a wall in the back corner of some hallway that had been abandoned by a ton of townie girls in search of the higher (sluttier) Aglionby boys attending the party. He had prided himself on not sleeping with every girl that passed his way of guy for that matter, he was a pretty boy no one could lie even he couldn't lie he knew his Russian genes had done him good, he has his hand fisted deep in his pockets when he felt someone slid up next to him, he turned his head to make eye contact with a pair of white framed shades and a snapback that held back the darkest brown hair he'd ever seen and upon further inspection the sharpest smile that has ever laid upon lips in the history of man and it had Prokopenko biting his own lips and what he imagined that mouth could do to him, 

He had apparently been staring too long because he noticed a thick quirked eyebrow over the white shades and before he could make a move the handsome stranger was leaning closer to him whispering hotly in his ear

“Haven't seen you around baby, you here with anyone?” Prokopenko felt a shiver run down his back, something about the thick jersey accent was making him breathless, he only shook his head in response hoping that was good enough for the other, it seemed it was when he moved his body to crowd in on Prokopenko space keeping his lips almost pressed to his pale ear “Would you like ta’ get outta here with me than pretty boy?” he wasn't sure what that implied but for some reason he didn't care whatever it implied he just really...really wanted to. He nodded shivering when the handsome guy pulled away he took his slender hand and made a beeline for the door, as soon as they were out of the house it was almost like all the heat had left his body and he shivered “You cold baby?” he quirked his eyebrow again and leaned in to whisper “I could think of a couple things we could do to heat up.” Prokopenko shuttered “maybe” he muttered out loud enough for him to hear there was a short moment the two just looked at one another when the handsome guy spoke, “So pretty boy what's yer name?” Prokopenko stopped to watch his movements, eyes glazed over from the smoke from inside and drinks in his system he said in a small voice

“Dima Prokopenko”  
‘Dima”  
his cocky voice parroted back at him,   
and for good measure, Prokopenko nodded and repeated it “Dima”  
the handsome stranger tipped down his sunglasses to show deep brown almost black eyes and a deadly smile that still make him shiver “Joseph Kavinsky” it took a moment for his brain to catch up but within a moment it registered that as the handsome strangers name “Joseph” he let his mouth fit around the name and a smile fit itself on his slightly chapped lips, he didn't know what came over him but this guy,, Joseph was ruling over all his scenes and he really didn't mind, Kavinsky took a step closer to prokopenko wrapping his arm around his shoulder “Damn kid, you're cute as shit, I think I'm gonna keep you” he scoffed “I was just gonna use ya as a quick fuck but I think” he pulled away to look him up and down “I think I'll just store you for later” Prokopenko opened his mouth to say something, anything really this guy.. Kavinsky was claiming him? It made no sense people didn't just do that but it seemed that didn't stop him from thinking he could just pick up people like toys and use them as he pleased, he gathered his thoughts and spoke “okay”

and just like that Kavinsky kept his word and kept him around throughout their entire first year at Aglionby never letting him get far but never too close he was kept for amusement and prokopenko didn’t mind, he was never in his dorm room to even know his roommate till year two, when he switched dorms, he went from the integrity dorm to the honor dorm.

he was at the currently unpacking his things as he waited for a text from kavinsky as to where they were headed tonight if they were at all, he ended up getting just about everything put away when his door opened and in walked

Kavinsky himself a shiver ran down his back just seeing him “Now I’m pretty sure you aren’t my roommate.” prokopenko smiled to himself and stepped up to kavinsky his fingers hooked into his belt loops and pulled him in “Nah princess I just came to see who I’ll be stealing you from this year.” he smirked letting himself be pulled, meaning he was in a good mood, Prokopenko tried his luck and leaned up to kiss him Kavinsky also let this happen and kissed him back nipping his bottom lip in return “what got you all excited” kavinsky asked as he felt lips wandering down to his neck and hands on his hips, Prokopenko purred pulling his lips off his neck with a small wet pop “just you.” Kavinsky let a small smirk play on his lips, everything about prokopenko have him a power trip from the way he wanted to the way he obeyed him without so much as a question, it was thrilling and he didn't think he’d give it up for anything. “Just me?” He parroted back to him in his thick Jersey accent and laid his hand on prokopenkos lower back pulling him in close letting his lips rest on his pale ear “Just me huh?” he spoke again more of a growl than anything and prokopenko just fell apart in his arm, just like he knew he would just in the moment as Kavinsky had his hand up the back of his shirt and an order on his lip the door swung open and Kavinsky looked back to glare at whoever was interrupting his power trip.

It was a tall young man with very broad shoulders, damn he knew that body anywhere “Skov” he said in a hiss and let go of prokopenko “you rooming in here?” he tipped his glasses down to see him holding two bags one in hand the other slung over his shoulder, he looked at kavinsky with a bored expression that always seemed to thrill and piss him off at the same time. “yeah, so could you make out later when I’m not here?” Kavinsky moved his glasses back up over his eyes swiftly taking strides to the door choosing to ignore the small whine that came from prokopenko as he left without a second glance to the blonde.   
prokopenko sighed watching him leave but turned to Skov with a smile nonetheless the less he took a slightly shaky sat on his bed as he spoke “Looks like your stuck with me Skovron” the blonde tucked his legs under himself in a crisscross position as the bulkier of the two set his things down on the bed opposite then joined prokopenko on his own bed “More like your the one stuck with me pretty boy” Skovs voice was deep and very calming but always had a bit of a teasing edge to it, “you still rolling with kavinsky this year it seems” he pulled one leg up to rest his head on. Prokopenko flushes a light pink and nodded “I’m always with kavinsky you know that.” Skov made a face and nodded “just be careful, don’t get yourself killed, believe it or not, but I like you.” prokopenko just laughed “I like you too Skov” “you better” he smirked wrapping a semi-protective arm around prokopenko “you let me know if he makes you do something you don’t wanna do, I’ll break his neck” prokopenko smile holding his tongue from telling Skov what he already knew.

He wanted everything Kavinsky would give him.


End file.
